


请勿在民政局门口斗殴（一发完）

by Joanna_wch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 民政局：搞事不要舞到我面前来从民政局的视角看待Gallavich的曲折领证路。
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 3





	请勿在民政局门口斗殴（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇小沙雕呢～开心就好～

多年来，民政局人来人往，有的恋人紧紧相拥着亲吻来到门口，笑着跑进民政局办理结婚手续，也有的人哭丧着脸，未干的眼泪还挂在脸上，拿着一摞文件资料办理离婚手续。人们在不同的时间不同的情境下办理着天壤之别的手续，他们走进民政局，去迎接一段新的人生，走进走出，便是全然不同的心境了，进去时是单身，出来就是已婚了，或者是反过来。

而我，只是一座屹立不倒的民政局而已。看着人来人往，看着世俗人情，仿佛和我没有一点点关系，却又和我密不可分。

近几年，越来越多的年轻人喜欢把我搬来搬去，时不时就大声嚷嚷一句：“给我把民政局搬来！”，要么就是情到深处喊一句：“我把民政局给您搬来了！”而我最开始接收到这些搬迁的信号还会为自己的扎根之处感到一阵不安和不舍，现在都只是翻翻白眼，塞上耳塞，假装听不见了，但是小心而八卦地眯着一只眼睛，特别关心一下那些所谓的急于结婚的恋人们，早早的为他们做好准备。什么“给我原地结婚，”只能是我说的话。我坚信，真正要结婚的人，自然会来找我的。

我最近一次听到有大面积女性同志的尖叫着喊我的名字“民政局！”“给我把民政局搬来！”是在一天中午的时候，一位名叫伊恩·加拉格的男士隔着一块朴素的三明治打断了另一位男士米奇·米尔科维奇说话，并且突兀地求婚。作为民政局，我见过各色各样的花式求婚，有在床上欢爱完还一身凌乱就单膝跪地求婚的，有在宿舍楼下让好哥们儿好姐妹配合着点燃了一堆蜡烛求婚的，也有抱着99朵玫瑰送给心上人的，等等等等，这年头，求婚的花样只会越来越繁多。但是2020年了，居然会有人脱口而出“我觉得我们结婚吧。”民政局都惊呆了，似乎是什么配偶特权刺激了他们结婚，不管怎样，确定了心意就是好的。我打赌，如果他们面前的三明治有感情，此时一定是虎躯一震。

更神奇的是，米尔科维奇先生还果断答应了。大概这就是真爱吧：即使再朴素无华，既然早晚都得嫁给你，早嫁晚嫁都一样是嫁。没过多久，芝加哥民政局就迎来了一对准备办理结婚手续的恋人。

他们在排队的时候甜蜜地接吻，深呼吸着压下紧张而激动地情绪，牵起手，准备好迎接领证。然后短时间内很多事情同时发生了：米尔科维奇先生的手机响了，视频开始播放，真正的犯罪嫌疑人被捕，他们开始吵架。什么？领证前夕突然开始吵架？这很危险。排队的队伍越来越短，前面该结婚的结婚该离婚的离婚，手续已经快办理完了，马上就要轮到这对爱人了。

“这就是你向我求婚的唯一原因吗？”米尔科维奇先生带着哭腔说道，为了获取配偶特权而结婚，另外这位加拉格先生看起来并不像是那么功利的人。他们的争执声回荡在民政局里，我可爱的前台职员尴尬地目击着这直接从高潮跌入低谷的剧情，一时间不知道自己是要准备办理结婚手续还是离婚手续了。“那时我害怕极了。”那位经验丰富的前台柜员颤抖着向我倾诉。

但她还是尽职尽责地借着他们喘气的空打断了他们的争吵，温和地询问他们：“米尔科维奇先生？加拉格先生？请问你们准备好办理手续了吗？”她原本以为他们会趁着气头转身就走人的，没想到竟然还是气鼓鼓地说要办理。民政局以为这件事就能这样简单了了，结果那位加拉格先生又开始作妖了，在米尔科维奇先生果断地签下名字决定嫁给他之后，他居然拿着笔，迟迟不落笔。这位求婚的先生，竟然，犹豫了？“你签啊！你倒是签啊！”我听到有旁观的女性朋友在我耳边尖叫着，气愤地捶桌，让向来冷静的我都有些着急了。

他没签字。他把笔丢了。

“我把民政局搬走了！”“现在还没轮到民政局出场！”“早了早了。”我听到各种人在我耳边一边叹气一边生气，我揉了揉太阳穴，摸了摸砰砰直跳的心脏，感叹了一翻这从火山口跌进冰川底的夸张走向，悄悄地趁着没人注意向他们离开的反方向退了退。准备好迎接下一对幸运儿。但是民政局对于吃瓜向来是冲在前线的，更别说我那位吓得呆在原地的职员了，瞪大眼睛惊魂未定，却还是执着地伸长脖子张望着故事进展。

原本以为这就是结局了，我偷窥的那只眼睛远远地看着他们一直吵架，在民政局门口，米尔科维奇先生生气地跑下了楼梯，另一位加拉格先生，疯狂在他身后解释着爱情和婚姻的关系，解释着自己丢笔的原因，但是直觉和经验告诉我，这位加拉格先生暂时是洗不清了，只会越抹越黑啊。

钓上钩的鱼即使放回湖底也会带着钩子划出的伤口。

“嘭——”一声，加拉格先生脸上就见血了，看来这位米尔科维奇先生也是个狠人物，快速跑上楼梯，一拳见血，两拳见效，三拳直接把加拉格先生揍下楼梯。加拉格先生翻滚下楼梯，一圈撞肩，两圈破相，三圈断腿。加拉格先生在楼梯下疼的捂着伤口仰视着爱人，疼的说不出话。民政局的职员们都伸长了脖子小心观望着，没想到他们又继续扭打在了一起，成了民政局门口一道奇异的风景线。

我想，不同的情侣有着独特的示爱方式吧。有的人送玫瑰，有的人是亲吻，也有人说“打是亲骂是爱”，或许这就是这样的一对？

但是民政局的保安和附近巡逻的警察并不管他们是在秀恩爱还是在真撒气，看见打架斗殴的人就各扯着一边“请勿在民政局门口斗殴，先生们！”但是他们依旧在各位警察的牵制下挣扎着。“你个狗娘养的加拉格，你他妈竟然骗婚！”米尔科维奇先生对脏话的熟练程度远超过我的知识范围，但是这足以表现他的愤怒程度。一直愿打愿挨的加拉格先生这时也开始喊了：“你一个结过婚的人在这里给我说这些！几年前我有多伤心你现在是终于知道了吗！”职业经验告诉我加拉格先生现在最应该做的就是继续愿打愿挨，保持沉默，而不是拼命解释，更不是像他现在这样。

他们还在继续争吵着，但是警察们可不想再听他们继续下去了，打断了他们的争吵查找着他们的案底。“加拉格先生，米尔科维奇先生，你们在公共场合打架斗殴，打破了你们的假释条例，我想你们又需要再去监狱走一趟了！而且不出意外你们还能继续共享同一间牢房！”两位先生瞬间安静下来，抬起头震惊地望着警察，加拉格先生咬着牙忍着腿伤。

“或者你们就干脆把婚结了。”警察调皮地眨了眨眼睛，给了他们另一个过于人性化的选择。但是两位先生并没有领情，加拉格先生沉默了，米尔科维奇先生气地推了提出建议的人一把，“结婚！我不结！谁他妈脑子进水了还要被加拉格再骗一次！不结！绝对，绝对不结！”他开始拳打脚踢起来。

警察叹了口气又忍不住笑了笑，保安们松开了抓住他们的手，“你有一周时间，加拉格先生。”鼓励式拍了拍他的肩膀，“我懂，我老婆也时常和我吵架。”

接着民政局的保安又向米尔科维奇先生指了指加拉格先生的伤，“我觉得你最好带他去一趟医院，伤的还挺重的。”又拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰了一番，也离开了民政局门口。

第二天，民政局门口众多的告示牌边上又加上了一块“请勿在民政局门口斗殴”的警示牌。

不到一周，我又一次迎接了米尔科维奇和加拉格先生。这一次，他们很顺利地领证结婚了。


End file.
